The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (live action/CGI movie)
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is an all new upcoming live action/''CGI'' movie based on the Nintendo 64 game of the exact same name. It is to be released on June 12, 2015. Plot Summary Link goes on a quest to save the world of Hyrule from Ganondorf's evil clutches. Live Cast Members *Elsie Fisher as Young Zelda *Connor Fielding as Young Link *Dakota Fanning as Saria *Halle Berry as Impa *Dwayne Johnson as Ganondorf *Ron Jeremy as Talon *Hugh Laurie as Ingo *Ava Acres as Young Malon *David Wenham, Jim Broadbent and David Bradley as the Hyrule Castle Guards *Jerry Stiller as Captain Viscen, who throws a bomb right out the castle window *Hugo Weaving as the Hyrule Castle Gate Guard *Elijah Wood as the Death Mountain Gate Guard *Amy Adams as Anju, the Cucco woman in Kakariko Village *James and Oliver Phelps as the Gossiping Twins in Hyrule Market and Kakariko Village *Owen Fielding as Jimmy, the young boy playing in Kakariko Graveyard *Jim Carrey as the Happy Mask Salesman, the owner of the Happy Mask Shop in Hyrule Market *Edward Asner as Dampé, the grave digger in Kakariko Graveyard *Michael Gambon as Rauru *Drew Barrymore as Nabooro *Taylor Swift as Zelda/Sheik *Josh Hutcherson as Link *Kaley Cuoco as Aveil, the Gerudo who gives Link the membership card right after the Gerudo battle *Roger Moore as the Pond Owner in the Fishing Hut in Lake Hylia *Dana Gaier as Fado *Noah Munck as Mido *Deep Roy as the Kokiri Shop Owner *Raven Goodwin, Hillary Duff, Ashanti and Rashida Jones as the Gerudo Guards *AnnaSophia Robb as the 1st Gerudo Captain at the Haunted Wasteland Gate *Emma Watson as the 2nd Gerudo Captain at the Gerudo Training Grounds gate *Glenn Close as Twinrova Double Dynamite *Gerard Butler as the Bazaar Shop Owner *Popcorn Deelites as Epona (movie horse for the choice) *Gwyneth Paltrow as the Great Fairy of Power *Sofia Vergera as the Great Fairy of Magic *Liv Tyler as the Great Fairy of Courage *Zelda Williams as the Great Fairy of Wisdom *Bernard Hill as Mutoh, the boss of the carpenters *Viggo Mortensen as Ichiro, the 1st carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo’s Fortress *Kenneth Branagh as Jiro, the 2nd carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo’s Fortress *Alec Baldwin as Sabooro, the 3rd carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo’s Fortress *Jack Black as Shiro, the 4th and final carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo’s Fortress *Howie Mandel as Guru-Guru, the Windmill Hut man in Kakariko Village *Simon Helberg as the Potion Shop Owner in Hyrule Market and Kakariko Village *Kate Mara as Malon *John Noble as Professor Miyazumi, the Lake Scientist Voice Cast Members *G. Hannelius as Navi (voice) *Michael Caine as the Great Deku Tree (voice) *Craig Ferguson as Kaepora Gaebora, the owl advisor (voice) *John Cleese as King Zora (voice) *Bailee Madison as Young Ruto (voice) *Mr. T as Biggoron (voice) *Eddie Murphy as Medigoron (voice) *Nathan Lane as Link-Goron (voice) *Simon McBurney as the Zora at the Rupee diving waterfall (voice) *Mark Hamil as Dark Link (voice) *Denis Leary as Phantom Ganon (voice) *Ralph Fiennes as King Dodongo (voice) *Carol Burnett as Queen Ghoma (voice) *Johnny Depp as Morpha (voice) *Sean Bean as Barinade (voice) *Kevin Spacey as Volvagia (voice) *Maggie Smith as Koume (voice) *Estelle Harris as Kotake (voice) *Mike Myers as Flare Dancer # 1 (voice) *Steve Carel as Flare Dancer # 2 (voice) *Evanna Lynch as Ruto (voice) *Jim Parsons as Bonooru, the 1st scarecrow at Lake Hylia (voice) *Ice Cube as Pierre, the 2nd and wandering scarecrow at Lake Hylia (voice) *Nick Nolte as Bongo-Bongo (voice) *Tom Kane, Maurice LaMarche, Rob Paulsen and Dan Castellaneta as the Gorons (voices) *Frank Welker, Quinton Flynn and Roger Craig Smith as the Deku Scrubs (voices) *Tom Kenny, Jim Cummings, Rodger Bumpass and Jess Harnell as the Zoras (voices) *Tara Charendoff as Beth, the 1st Poe Sister (voice) *Candi Milo as Joelle, the 2nd Poe Sister (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Amy, the 3rd Poe Sister (voice) *Tress MacNeille as Meg, the 4th and final Poe Sister (voice) *James Earl Jones as Ganon, the ReDeads, the Gibdoes, the Red and Blue Tektites, the Guays, the Like-Likes, the Lizalfos, the Stalfos, the Dinalfos, the Mad Scrubs, the Octorocks, the Armos, the Fire and Ice Keeses and Big Octo (voices) *Nika Futterman as the Skull Kid (voice) Category:Films based on video games